Benutzer:Lord Anakin
Hallo ,Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite,hast du Fragen?→Hier gehts zum Senat Möge die Macht mit dir sein,immerHeute ist , der . . . Es ist Uhr. 250px|right|thumb|Mir gehört Mandal Motors 75px Dieser Benutzer geht zur Jedi-Con 2010. |- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | Meine Edits Warum mag ich Ewoks 250px|thumb|leftAlso ich finde Ewoks einfach süß und knuddelig, ihre Sprache ist einfach lustig. Vor allem sind sie nette Tiere. Warum hasse ich Jar Jar Bings Jar Jar Bings ist einfach blöd (für alle die ihn mögen: nicht persöhnlich nehmen) und tollpatschig. Und wie er läuft ist grauenvoll. Gallerien Gallerie der Sith Bild:Count_Dooku.jpg|Dooku Bild:300px-Sidsaber.jpg|Palpatine Bild:Darth_Malak.jpg|Malak Bild:Darth_Nihilus.jpg|Böse sehr Böse Bild:Xanatos.jpg|Xanatos Bild:Alora.jpg|Alora eine rote Twilek Bild:Revan-Lehon.jpg|Revan Bild:Darth_Bane_13_.jpg|Bane Bild:Darth Vader.jpg|Anakin alias Vader Bild:Darth_Vader_und_Darth_Sidious.jpg|Vader und Sidious Galerie der Jedi Bild:Qui-Gon_Jinn.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn Bild:Ki-Adi-Mundi2.JPG|Ki-Adi Mundi Bild:Jedi-Polizei.jpg|Einige Jedi 250px|thumb|right Hinweis: Ich bin Grand die Leibwache seiner Imperialen Majestet dem Imperator: Lord Anakin. Sollte irgendeiner auf die vollkommen kranke Idee kommen auf dieser Seite zu vandalieren wird das Imperium denjenigen verfolgen , umbringen, in 1.000.000 Stücke zerteilen und in der gesammten Galaxis verteilen. Also wenn ihr eines grausamen Todes sterben wollt, bitte. Aber wenn ihr an eurem Leben hängt solltet ihr die oben gennaten Hinwese befolgen. Oder der Imperator wird sich ihrer Persönlich annehmen 180px|thumb|right 180px|thumb|leftSolltet ihr im Senat Vandalieren so werdet ihr einen schmetzhafteten Tod erleiden. Vorlagen Statistik 100 Dies und das Bild:Rote_Garde2.jpg Bild:Rebellen_Infanterie.jpg Bild:Imp.jpg Bild:Lam.jpg †€† Was mich besonders interessiert *KoToR,KoToRII(Durch) Ich und KotorII Ich habe Kotor 2 5.mal Durchgespielt,(Es gibt keinen geheimen Planeten), dann wurde es mir zu langweilig dann hab ich das Spiel zugemoddet und jetzt ist es kaputt. Ich lese gerade Tintenherz Schlusswort Und Empfelungen.Schlusswort: Als ich die Jedipedia entdeckt habe, dachte ich es wäre nur ein dummer Scherz, doch dann, als ich einige Artikel gelesen habe, fing das Wiki an mir zu gefallen und ich meldete mich an. Mein Fazit: Die Jedipedia ist kein "dummer Scherz" sondern eine großartige Gemeinschaft.Macht weiter so! Empfelungen: Ich kann die Jedipedia jedem Star Wars Fan empfelen. 14:44, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bild:Clone_PhaseI.PNG Bild:KlonScharfsch%C3%BCtze.jpg Bild:PhaseII_klone.jpg Bild:501Landungsplattform.jpg Bild:Phase I Cloneruestung.jpg Bild:Cody,Order_66.jpg Bild:Arctrooper.jpg Bild:Atin.jpg Bild:Commander_Bacara.jpeg Bild:RC-1138.jpg Bild:Cody_OhneHelm.jpg Bild:91Recon_Klon.jpg Bild:Lord_Anakin_Klon.jpg Bild:501stuermt.jpg Bild:Anakin EpII.jpg Logs Auszeichnungen Goldener Jar Jar 60px ...für die "besondere" Leistung: ein Jahr UC! Ok nich wirklich. Lord Anakin~Hoher Rat der Jedi† Alte Vorlagen Kontakt Email:obiwan33@freenet.de Nitestar:www.nitestar.de/sirius Der Sith-Kodex *Frieden gibt es nicht, nur Leidenschaft.* *Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke.* *Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht.* *Durch die Macht erlange ich den Sieg.* *Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten.* *Die Macht wird mich befreien.* Worauf sich dieser Benutzer besonders freut ::::Auf nächste Woche Weihnachten ::Warum? :::::::Dann kommt KotOR an bekomme ich KotOR erst...Eltern... IRC nine little admins felt really great. i killed one else than there were only eight kannst n lied machen gibts schon ten little administrators... exakt whoa, war geraten eight little teachers felt like in the heaven. i was sadly than there were only seven seven little teachers annoyed me with kicks. i didnt like this than tere were only six six little admins wanted to cancel my life. i was faster than there were only five. ---- five litte admins didn´t like me anymore. one had to pay for this than there wer only four. :):):):):):) four survived and one i really hate. the others are okay and so it will stay hups es sind ja sechs! i hab zu weit gemacht ----